Love For Ami? A Boy Who Can Predict The Future
Queen Beryl discusses the Rainbow Crystals with Zoisite and Kunzite. Whilst they have one, the second was taken by Tuxedo Mask. Kunzite assures her that they will be able to take it back when he goes after the other crystals. Ami is walking past a building site when a male student, Urawa, calls for her. She stops to talk to him, and just then an steel girder falls from a winch and lands next to her. When she looks around again, he has gone. At school, the midterm results are up, and Ami has been beaten by Urawa, who got a perfect score despite only recently transferring to the school. Usagi notices that Urawa acts nervously around Ami, and discovers that he has a newspaper cutting of when she was ranked first in the nation. He tells Usagi that he wants to emulate Ami, and that she is actually much smarter than him. Usagi decides to help him win Ami over, but he warns her to be cautious of water - just before a caretaker accidentally throws a bucket of water over her. That evening, Rei and Mamoru are out on a date, but Mamoru is distracted, still trying to piece his past together. Meanwhile, Usagi gives Urawa a present - a real photograph of Ami. He admits he decided he would tell Ami he liked her once he had beaten her academically. Usagi says that now is the time, and that she will bring Ami to meet him. As they talk, Luna notices the Moon Stick responding to Urawa. Zoisite is watching him, and identifies him as one of the Rainbow Crystal holders. While Usagi meets Ami as she comes out of cram school, Urawa encounters Zoisite. He already knows who Zoisite is, and that he is one of the Seven Great Youma, due to an ability to predict the future. He refuses to comply with Zoisite, and is attacked. Usagi and Ami see this and transform. They interrupt Zoisite, Sailor Mercury rescuing the unconscious Urawa while Sailor Moon challenges the enemy. Zoisite ignores her and disappears. Sailor Mercury lays Urawa on a park bench to recover, but when he wakes up he calls her Ami. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon has lost track of Mercury. Luna tells her that the Moon Stick should guide her to Urawa - a surprise to Sailor Moon, who hadn't realised he was a Rainbow Crystal holder. Realising Mercury is in danger, she rushes to find her. While the sleeping Urawa foresees a future in which he becomes a Youma and attacks Mercury, Mercury notices the photograph of her in his pocket. Urawa wakes up and tells her about his precognitive powers, admitting that he used them to get perfect exam scores. While Mercury continues to insist that she is not Ami, Urawa simply tells her to kill him if he becomes a Youma. Mercury tells him that instead of accepting the future, he should try to alter it. Zoisite appears and removes the Yellow Rainbow Crystal from Urawa. He transforms into the Youma Bunbo, but instead of attacking Mercury he attacks Zoisite, allowing Mercury to take the crystal. Zoisite uses the Black Crystal to gain control over Bunbo, and sends him after Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon arrives and tries to use Moon Healing Escalation, but Bunbo is too strong. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter join the fight, and with Sailor Moon they are able to weaken the Youma. Sailor Moon tries again to heal the Youma, and succeeds. Zoisite flees, defeated, while Tuxedo Mask looks on, deciding not to intervene for now. Soon after, Urawa discovers he has to leave the city because of his father's job. He returns the photograph to Ami, saying he will come back for it once he can beat her with his own abilities. Ami gives him a better photograph in return, and hopes that he will come back to visit her.